Burning Sensations Of The Heart
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: A Fluffy little one-shot with My Mizzy! and Alex Riley.  Please review and enjoy! Poor Mikey gets a burn!


Mike hissed in pain, wrenching his hand back as quickly as humanly possible. His eyes stung as he ran around the kitchen, turning on cold water and putting ice in it without having anything touch his now burnt hand. Mike slowly eased his hand into the frigid cold water. Mike couldn't stop the tears but he hated crying about a little burn. He didn't even notice his phone ringing.

"Damn." Mike whimpered, biting his lip to keep from crying more.

Alex was with Mr. Mcmahon when he had to call Mike to ask him to do something. They were in the middle of the conversation when he heard Mike curse and then the line went dead. Alex didn't think much of it; Mike could have forgotten something but usually Alex would check on him anyways. Lucky for him Vince was done with him only a few minutes later so Alex was free to call Mike and then start the journey back to the hotel.

Alex was only slightly worried when he called and didn't get an answer.

When Alex arrived back to the room he put his keys and wallet on the coffee table and began searching for Mike.

"Mike! Im home!"

Alex heard a small noise coming from the kitchen so that is where he headed. When Alex entered the kitchen he was met with a dirty kitchen, Mike's phone on the floor, and Mike's back turned towards him and it seemed like Mike had his hands in the sink. Alex ventured over to him.

"Mike, what are you doin- OH MY GOD!"

Alex was alarmed at the dark, blistering, festering, bleeding, burnt hand that Mie was holding in the water.

"Mike what happened? Alex questioned quickly as he gently brought Mike's hand out of the water to inspect it.

"I-I" Mike cleared his throat; trying to sound like he had not been crying.

"Yes." Alex coaxed, biting the inside of his jaw when he realized how sever the burns were. Alex took one look over at the stove and at Mike's hand and knew he had somehow laid his hand down on the burner while it was hot.

Mike took a ragged breath. "I accidently laid my hand on the burner while I talking to you, It was on and I forgot. I was just trying to make you something special for our anniversary. Alex was about to reply when it downed on him; today was their one year anniversary.

"Shit…. Mike I am so sorry. I forgot." Alex shook his head. "And you have third degree burns baby."

Mike raised an eyes brow at him. He had stopped crying when he felt to comfort of Alex's hand on his.

"Meaning?"

"Hospital." Alex looked at him sympathetically with a little guilt.

Mike nodded and they went to the hospital.

(Time Skip! 4 hours later!)

When they arrived home that night Alex was tired and the guilt was gnawing at him. Mike did have sevear third degree burns. Mike was tired as hell and to make it worse he couldn't wrestle for a while; at least until the burs heal. He would have scares, a ring of them around the palm of his hand.

Mike got ready for bed right when they got home. His hand was hurting him. Alex stayed behind; cleaning the kitchen. After an hour of Mike lying alone in the bed he got up to get his lover and bring him to bed. He found Alex in the kitchen, starting at the burner that caused his pain. Mike propped his head on Alex's shoulder, his body firmly against Alex's.

Alex intertwined his fingers with Mike's un-burnt hand. Mike hummed.

"Michael…" Alex started. "I'm sorry about forgetting." Mike could feel Alex tense up.

"Alex don't be sorry. You have a lot of things on your mind right now, with you new RAW contract and all." Mike smiled and kissed Alex's shoulder. Alex turned around and picked Mike up, Mike's legs wrapping around his waist. Alex kissed Mike softly.

Mike laughed and ruffled Alex's hair. Alex carried Mike back into the one bed room and laid him out on the bed. Mike could still see he was guilty. "Alex, please don't feel bad." Alex sighed, he couldn't help it; Mike had hurt himself doing something for the anniversary he forgot. Mike pulled him onto the bed with his good hand.

As soon as Alex was down Mike snuggled up to him, laying his head on Alex's chest.

"Happy anniversary Mike." Alex muttered, leaning down to kiss the top of Mike's head.

"Happy anniversary Alex." It became quiet and soon before long the room was filled with the light sounds of Mike's tired snores.

"I love you..." Alex muttered, even though the words fell on deaf ears, Alex was positive Mike knew. Alex gently caressed Mike's injured hand and soon he himself was drifted off to sleep.


End file.
